Première Fois
by Zoprac
Summary: Songfic: Que se cachetil sous cette chemise?


**Titre :** Première fois

**Auteur :** Zoprac

**Avertissement:** Si l'idée que 2 hommes peuvent faire autre chose sur un canapé que de regarder un match de foot en buvant de la bière vous dégoûte, merci de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite.

**Disclamer :** Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire qui sort de ma petite tête! .

**Pairing :** Draco et Harry

**Rating :** Lemon

**Resumer :** Que se cache-t-il sous cette chemise?

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou! Voila une Songfic qui me trainait dans la tête depuis un petit moment! Mais c'est mon premier Lemon alors, soyez indulgent... ('-- ) Cette fiction est un peu utopique car les relations amoureuses ne se passent jamais comme ça, il y a toujours des complications... 'Fin ça c'était une petite parethèse personnel... (Courage Levania! ;))

**_Première fois_**

_Chanson: « De toi à moi » de Olivia Ruiz_

**POV Harry**

Depuis que nous avons enterré la hanche de guerre, notre relation a bien évolué.

Nous sommes devenus de très bon ami. Draco m'aide souvent pour mes leçons de potions et moi, bah euh… Je me rends utile comme je peux !

Comme il a de bonnes notes partout, je me contente juste de lui tenir compagnie, parce que même si cela ne se voit pas, derrière son masque de froideur, il existe un petit blondinet très sensible.

Et évidemment, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui ! Ce petit blond timide et réservé qui n'apparaît que quand nous sommes tous les deux...

Bon je ferai mieux de penser à autre chose sinon Draco va encore voir que je suis triste. Il sait lire mes émotions comme personne. J'ai vraiment du mal à lui cacher mes sentiments…

Voilà je suis devant son appartement de préfet. C'est la classe quand même avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul ! C'est pas avec mes petites habitudes de détourner le règlement que j'en aurais un comme ça ! Enfin passons. Il faut que je me mette en condition pour ce cours particulier de potions. Enfouillir mes sentiments pour qu'il ne voit rien. Rien du tout. C'est bon, je suis parti.

« Épouvantable épouvantail »

Quel mot de passe débile ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit fan du film moldu "L'étrange noël de Monsieur Jack"?

J'entre dans sa chambre. Au milieu de ce tourbillion vert et argent, j'aperçois une tâche blonde qui me sourit.

Draco avance vers moi et là, je sens que ça va être dur.

« Vas-y Harry rentre, fais comme chez toi ! »

J'observe mon serpentard. Il est vraiment magnifique avec cette chemise pourpre en soie.

**_De ta pudeur à moi  
il y a quatre boutons de bois  
Qui cachent ton corps à toi_**

Après quelques explications, Draco me laisse seul devant mon parchemin et part s'installer sur son matelas, un livre de poésie moldus « Les Fleurs du Mal » écrit par un certain Baudelaire.

Tandis que moi, je dois travailler ce putin d'exposé sur la potion de sommeil ! Bon allez, je mis mets sérieusement sinon je vais me prendre les foudres du blondinet qui glande là-bas tout seul … Sur son lit…Sa chemise à moitié ouverte...

Bon la potion de sommeil ! J'en étais où ?

**°o°o°o°o°o°**

Fini ! Oui, j'ai enfin fini ! Je vais pouvoir me délecter de la présence de Draco près de moi !!

Nooooonnnn ! Il s'est endormi ! Mais bon je le pardonne, il est tellement beau quand il dort…

Je m'approche doucement du lit et m'assois sur le matelas à coté de l'ange endormit.

Ses cheveux sont si doux, comment fait-il pour les avoirs aussi ordonnés ?

Sa peau est toute douce et chaude… Et ses lèvres, pourquoi sont-elles si appétissantes ?

Je ne devrais pas mais tant pis ! Je suis un griffondor après tout et un baiser n'a jamais tué personne que je sache !

Je sens la chaleur de ses lèvres et leur goût fruité... J'ouvre les yeux pour le regarder encore une fois mais mon regard est alors capturé par 2 pupilles couleur tempête... QUUOOOOIIIII?!

Merde ! Il dormait pas ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je dis que j'ai glissé et que j'ai malencontreusement atterri sur sa bouche ?

Non, c'est un peu gros…

Je regarde alors les deux yeux gris pour y voir contrairement à ce que je pense, de la malice. Je reste bouche bée.

« Je…Je… »

Je sens alors une bouche se coller contre la mienne et une langue percer la barrière de mes lèvres. C'est tellement inattendu que j'en oublie de fermer les yeux!

C'est à regret que je sens Draco se redresser.

Il me regarde avec intensité et je vois alors qu'il déboutonne sa chemise et celle-ci commence à glisser sur ses épaules blanches.

**_Ta chemise de soie  
Glissants à tes talons  
Deux petits ronds bien droits  
S'étonnent d'avoir froid_**

Je regarde son torse bien dessiné devant moi. Je m'approche doucement de lui et il me retire mon vieux pull détendu. Je m'attaque alors à son pantalon. Il continue à me regarder avec ce regard fièvreux qui en dit long sur ce qu'il veut. Je pense que ça fait un bout de temps qu'il m'a percé à jours… Suis-je si prévisible ?

**_Tu es nu devant moi  
Comme le serait une fille  
Et la pudeur te va  
Quand je te déshabille_**

Cette tenue d'Adam lui va à merveille ! Comment ai-je pu vivre si longtemps sans lui ?

Il me regarde toujours avec cet air de prédateur. Je me demande comment sont mes yeux… Est-ce qu'il peut y voir tout le désir que j'éprouve pour lui ?

**_Tu es beau devant moi  
Quand à tes lèvres brillent  
Un peu de ton émoi  
Que ta langue éparpille_**

Il passe une langue féline sur ses lèvres. S'en est trop. Je veux le toucher. Sentir sa chaleur sous mes doigts. Sa bouche sur la mienne…

Délicatement, je l'incite à s'allonger et m'assoit à califourchon sur son bassin. Et mes mains commencent alors le supplice.

**_Enroulée, caressant  
De ton corps les contours  
Mes doigts vont, s'empressant  
En retracer le tour  
Effleurer les limites  
Enveloppe que l'âme excite_**

Je me saisis de son sexe tendu et commence alors des caresses plus explicites.

Je vois alors Draco se cambrer pour en demander plus. Je remplace donc mes mains par ma bouche et accélère le rythme.

Je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'entend murmurer mon prénom entre deux gémissements.

D'un coup, un liquide chaud coule dans ma gorge et je me relève pour voir un Draco complètement détendu.

Il a les yeux fermés comme s'il savourait cet instant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Je n'ai pas encore fini avec lui! Je veux que notre première fois reste gravée dans notre mémoire.

Ma langue part donc à la découverte de ce corps pur. J'ai l'impression de voir son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine tellement le rythme de sa respiration est saccadée !

**_Ton joli coeur s'agite  
Dans ce corps qui palpite  
Tu es ce beau dessin  
Que je trace sans fin  
Respectant et le grain  
Et les creux et les pleins  
A la petit écuelle  
Je pose enfin ma bouche  
Mes narines se couchent  
Aux formes de ton aisselle_**

C'est alors que instinctivement Draco place ses jambes autour de mon bassin et ses bras autour de mon cou. Ma main descend alors rapidement en bas de son dos. Je regarde mon amour qui m'adresse un air perdu. Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, notre première fois sera inoubliable.

J'essaye de lui faire un regard rassurant et apparement ça marche car lui, m'adresse un sourire doux comme le miel.

Je vois alors la chemise pourpre qui abritait son corps, roulé en boule, à terre.

Reste où tu es toi ! Tu ne fais que cacher un chef-d'œuvre ! Tu voulais le garder pour toi? Espèce d'égoïste!!

**_De ta pudeur à moi  
il y a quatre boutons de bois  
Qui cachent ton corps à toi  
Ta chemise de soie  
Glissants à tes talons  
Deux petits ronds bien droits  
S'étonnent d'avoir froid_**

Mon regard est de nouveau capturé par ses prunelles grises. Elles m'interrogent. « Qu'est-ce que tu observes ? »

Je lui souris et tout en l'embrassant, glisse un de mes doigts plein de lubrifiant, dans son intimité. Mes baisers étouffent ses gémissements de douleur.

J'attends quelques instants puis un second rejoint le premier. J'observe encore une fois ton corps parfait. Il est vraiment magnifique.

_**Je rends grâce à ces gens  
Qui te donnèrent la vie  
Et m'offrirent le moment  
de te voir nu ici  
de t'avoir nu ici  
Contre moi à l'instant  
Pour ma plus belle envie **_

_**Ce corps maintenant brûlant**_

Puis je lui jette un dernier regard pour lui demander la permission de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il me fait un « oui » de la tête, mais ses yeux trahissent sa peur. J'ai enfin avec moi le Draco que j'aime ! Celui que j'arrive à comprendre et qui a le cœur plein d'émotions.

Pendant que je rentre en lui délicatement, ma main est descendue en bas de son ventre et recommence ses caresses.

Draco gémit de douleurs, mais une fois que je commence mes coups de reins, ce sont bien des cris de plaisir que j'entends.

Après que nous avons joui ensemble, je lance un rapide sort de nettoyage et me laisse tomber sur le matelas.

_**Et tu ne bouges  
Et je ne bouge plus  
Ton visage de profil  
Et le cou long tendu**_

Je tourne la tête vers Draco et l'observe. Il a l'air heureux, enfin en tout cas, je l'espère !

Puis Draco tourne sa tête vers moi. Il me sourit et je vois ses lèvres murmurées quelque chose.

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il se rapproche alors de moi et me dit dans l'oreille.

« Je t'aime Harry… »

**_Mes lèvres sur tes cils  
Et les tiennes fendues  
Et je ne bouge pas  
Et tu ne bouges plus_**

Je le prend dans mes bras et lui fait un bisou dans les chevuex qui sentent l'abricot.

Je dois avoir un air débile. Un sourire béa s'est inscrit sur mon visage. J'espère que demain il aura disparu pour que Draco fasse que j'en ai un autre encore plus beau !

Et tout en enlaçant mon amour, j'aperçois la chemise qui, bien sagement au pied du lit, attend que son propriétaire la remette sur ses épaules.

**_Si ta pudeur à froid  
Quatre petits boutons  
Quatre boutons de bois  
Refermeront tout ça  
Une chemise de soie  
Couvrant ton corps à toi  
Deux petits boutons droits  
Tairont tes jeux à toi_**

Alors suis-je bonne à mettre à la poubelle question lemon? A vous de choisir, à vous de voter! (et d'éliminer le maillon faible! ('-- ) )


End file.
